The Jesters Freak
by Cicerosgirl
Summary: Nashvii must Prove to the Fool of Hearts why shes a freak but before she does that she has to finish helping the dark brotherhood restore to its former glory. sexual content, fem/listener-cicero R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any rights to TES V: Skyrim. I just have OC for the name of my character. Now this is fanfic so my character o created is different, a mix of two species.. I hope you like it!_

 _How to pronounce name Nashvii (Nah-sh-vy) Zyerian (Zi-air-ian)_

* * *

 **Chapter one: Cure For Madness**

Arnbjorn was sitting on the ground outside the Dawnstar Sanctuary, blood was pooled around him from his confrontation with the crazed jester. Nashvii hopped off Shadowmare to inspect his wounds. To her dismay they weren't life threatening, she suppressed a sigh in her chest.

"Should of figured Astrid would send you… got to admit that little jester is good with that butter knife, but don't worry I gave as good as I got." He sat there slightly gasping as he held his side. As she stood there looking around at the blood trail leading to the old sanctuary. Arnbjorn spoke up before she could ask,

"He's in there alright, just follow the blood I'm sure you'll find him. I would have gone after him but I don't know the phrase to get in." Nodding she looked down at the sorry dog, a slight grin spread across my face.

"Head home Arnbjorn I'll get the jester, take Shadowmare I don't think you're truly able to walk by yourself just yet." She had to stifle a chuckle at the dog as she watched him get up from the ground and mount Shadowmare. Waving him off, she waited till he was out of sight and ear before she walked to the Black Door.

"What is life's greatest illusion?"

"Innocence, my brother." The door slowly slid open to a lightly dimmed corridor, as she stepped in his voice echoed through the place.

"Listener! Is that you? Ooh, I knew you'd come, send the best to defeat the best! Astrid knew her stupid wolf count slay sly Cicero!" his laughter came in all directions, she crouched down trying to hide in the makeshift shadows across the wall.

"Cicero? Where are you? I just want to talk, you don't have to hide from you know." As she made her way down further in two guardians of the sanctuary appeared, pulling out her nightingale bow out she could feel the electricity flow through her arm as she aimed and shot down the two before her. Nashvii had no intentions of fulfilling Astrid's absurd demand to have the jester killed. Continuing through, slaying everything laid out through the sanctuary, she finally came to the door where his laughter echoed on the other side. Before she stepped in she summoned Lucien to be at her side.

"Lucien what should I do?" he placed a hand on her shoulder leaning in closer.

"I will kill this Jester if you so desire but there is a disturbance in the void. Our dread father does not wish this…" she looked over at the jester cowering on the floor blood still pooling around him.

"Hahaha, I surrender!" Cicero laughed and curled in pain.

"Cicero I'm not here to kill you I… I can't. Fuck Astrid she is only a pretender right?" she pulled healing potions from the bag, slowly feeding Cicero one bottle at a time. She lifted Cicero's head onto her lap slowly stroking the side of his face as his golden brown eyes peered up at her.

"Listener why are you helping poor Cicero?" she looked down at his open wound as it was slowly closing, she thought about her feelings towards him it made her stomach twist.

"Well… because you're a freak just like me and I promise when we meet again I'll show you what I mean." She slipped her hand into her bag pulling out a sleeping potion, she handed it to him. His look of curiosity made her giggle.

"Do you think I'd give you something that I wouldn't take myself?" he pulled the cork out downing the bottle as fast as he could. His eyes glazed over as he went limp in her lap.

"I know you're going to hate me for this but this will keep you asleep till you fully heal my dear sweet Cicero…" she got up and gathered random linens around the room to put under his head as a makeshift pillow. Nashvii pulled him closer to the fire to make sure he stayed warm while sleeping in this icy hell. She pulled food from her bag along with a quill and parchment, she wrote him a note

 _Please don't be mad at me Cicero, I did it for your own good. I hope this small supply of food last you a bit before I can come back and get you –Listener_

She grabbed her things and started for the door, she glanced back and blew him a small but secret kiss.

"Now to go face Astrid and hope that she believes me!" heading out back to the harsh elements of Dawnstar, Nashvii made her way to Falkreath Sanctuary. Upon arriving back Astrid believed her, sending her on to finish the job to end the life of the Emperor of Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2: The Jesters Freak

**I hope you like this. this is last bit of the story, i will be writing another one shortly.**

 **Chapter 2: The Jesters Freak**

It had been several months since we left the Falkreath Sanctuary. I was trying to avoid Cicero and his constant pestering about that night I saved him.

"Listener! You're home!" the crazed jester danced around me as I tried to make my way through the Sanctuary.

"Yes, yes I am home Keeper, but I am very tired and need my rest good night." I quickened my pace before he could stop me. I made my way down the stairs and through the hallway but before I could enter my room a hand wrapped around my arm.

"The Listener owes Cicero an explanation as to why she has been avoiding him?" his face was dark, his brow furled together.

"I…" the words couldn't form.

"Will the Listener allow Cicero in or not?" anger was now seething from him and the only thing I could do was try to pull away but his grip tightened around my arm.

"Cicero you're hurting Me." Instead of letting go he pulled me into the room and slammed the door. He dragged me to the bed and forcefully sat me down.

"Now. Tell Cicero what makes you like him. Hmm?" The word freak echoed through my head has I stared at his golden eyes. I slowly stood back up placing my hands on my hood.

"What I am going to show you, you can't tell anyone else about Cicero. Promise me?" his nod signaled for me to remove my hood. My hair flowed out and down to the small of my back, my ears sticking straight up after being pressed against my head for so long. Tuffs of hair sticking up from them.

"Cicero is confused. The Listener has been hiding her hairy ears?" giggling erupted form his stomach as he flung himself backwards.

"That's not it Cicero." I removed my gloves revealing long claws and then came the rest of my armor. My tail unwrapped itself from around my waist as I stood partly naked in front of him.

"I'm a half breed Cicero. Half Elf half Khajiit… I think." I sighed as I sat down next to him again. His face was plastered with that grin he always gave me.

"Oh sweet Listener, Cicero thinks you have a very… pretty tail." He stroked it between both his gloved hands sending a shiver down my back and he noticed.

"Does the Listener like it when her tail is touched hmm?" I tried to pull my tail away but it was to no avail. All I could do was fall back and let what was happening happen.

"Cicero why... why must you…" a purr erupted from my lips. I quickly slapped my hand across my mouth

 _I purred?! How can this be does he really excite me…_

Cicero continued to stroke my tail watching me wither around with pleasure. I could feel myself getting closer I reached out and grasped his arm and with an instant the pleasure faded, Cicero had let go and started for the door. He left me there in a cold sweat my heart felt like it was going to explode from behind my ribs.

I sat up slowly regaining composure, I wrapped a fur blanket over my head to hide my ears and called for Babette.

"Yes my Listener." The un-child appeared at the foot of the bed startling me from my thoughts.

"Can you bring me a warm bath? I think I'm in need of one." Within minutes Babette had a tub of hot water in my room. I thanked the un-child and waited for her to leave before I uncovered myself and crawled into the bath.

"This feels so… amazing." I hadn't had a bath since I had left three days ago for the contract Mother sent me out on. I closed my eyes as I let my body get swept into sweet relief. Sadly not all of me could fit into the tub, my breasts and legs were the only thing out of the water, my tail tucked under me. It grew darker under my eyelids. A candle must have gone out on the other side of the room but when I opened my eyes a smirking jester peered down at me. His giggles flowed from him as I realized he was staring at my exposed chest. I quickly flipped myself around splashing Cicero with water.

"Cicero are you crazy? Sneaking up on a woman like that?!" my voice squeaked at the end

"Cicero crazy? Now that's… madness!" he started to prance around before me, with a swift motion he was face level with me his beautiful golden eyes now locked with mine.

"Would the pretty kitty like some help washing?" a wicked tone struck his voice. Before I could object he already was beside me with a cloth scrubbing my back.

"Listener is filthy, filthy! Cicero will fix that." His touch scorched my skin in a way I never thought anyone could. I sat up hugging my knees to my chest curling my tail around ankles. He started to hum a song I hadn't heard in a long time.

 _Our hero he came out of Elsweyr,_

 _With naught but his wit and his claws,_

 _He vanquishes evil at the rim of the sky,_

 _And he brings down most terrible foes._

"Our hero he comes out of Elsweyr, and he brings down the most terrible foes." I could feel the warmth of tears flood down my cheeks.

"Cicero learned that from his small travels he made before he became a Keeper and he knows that the Listener is crying." His fingers cupped my chin and turn my head to face him, I faced him with a smile.

"My caravan used to sing that song. Thank you Cicero." His crooked grin spread farther up his face as I pulled my face out of his grip. He dropped the rag into the water and without warning reached in to grab it. My eyes widened as I realized he had a hold of my tail.

"Cicero… please let it go." When I turned to him his face was dark with mischief. He pulled on it forcing me to stand before him naked. I tried to cover myself up but it wasn't very useful, he twirled me around to face him now.

"Cicero likes what he sees, would the Listener allow him too…" he wrapped an arm around my mid-section pulling me closer to him he buried his face into my neck.

"Please." It came out like a whisper as I entwined my fingers in his hair, his jester hat hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"As you wish my Listener." He hoisted me up by the arse allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Within seconds we were both on the bed, his boots flew off followed by his shirt and pants. He hovered over me looking up and down my still wet frame. His right hand traveled the length of my thigh stopping just at my inner most intimate area.

"Listener is very warm… does Cicero have the pretty kitties permission?" the jesters smile sparked something in me to nod. I have had men before in my life but none like him. He was gentle when needed and rough when I asked. I could feel myself starting to boil over. I dragged my claws down his back.

"Cicero will help the listener reach her pleasure." He started to thrust harder, waves of pleasure spilled over as I moaned with ecstasy. My whole body quivered under the massive imperial man as he released himself as well. Are breathing matched pace as we both tried to slow our racing hearts. Cicero started to laugh as he slid in position next to me pulling me to his chest again.

"What is so funny?" my lip slightly sticking out. He pressed his mouth against mine biting my lip softly.

"Nothing my sweet kitty, Cicero just loves the noises she makes." A smile spread across his face, he rested his chin on top of my head sleep now taking him.

"I love you Cicero."

"And Cicero loves you too Nashvii." My heart skipped as he said my name for the first time.


End file.
